


all of these lines across my face, tell you the story of who i am...

by svu_jj



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Lovers, Parents, friends - Freeform, partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svu_jj/pseuds/svu_jj
Summary: jay and hailey as a four chapter storypartners, friends, lovers, parents
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Kudos: 23





	all of these lines across my face, tell you the story of who i am...

**Author's Note:**

> pls enjoy my little story, dedicated to shay and my upstead besties <3

partners: 

(set in late season 5)   
“Halstead, Upton go talk to the vics family. See what he was doing on that side of town in a car like that.” Voight dismissed them from the bullpen. 

Jay was having an off day. He had gotten a call from the army saying Mouse was MIA. Missing. His best friend who he hadn’t spoken to in 2 years was missing. It was different now. Erin wasn’t here to distract him from missing the man who was like his brother. But he didn’t need her. He was fine on his own....at least that’s what he told himself. 

“Jay,” Hailey said trying to get Jay's attention when they were in the truck. Her partner was sitting in the driver's seat staring at the road ahead. She looked to see if there was someone she knew but it was empty except for a few patrol cars parked ahead. “Jay there’s nothing in front of the car. Start the car come on.” 

Nothing happened. No response. 

“Jay!” She shouted. He was so far in his train of thought the only thing that jolted him out was Hailey honking the horn and leaning in front of him.

“What?” He jumped looking at his partner

“You alright?” 

“Yeah fine. Let’s go.” He turned over the engine and sped away from the district. 

Hailey knew something was wrong with her partner and she was determined to figure it out...as soon as they were done interviewing the family.

Interviewing the family went fairly well as Hailey did most of the talking while Jay asked one or two questions here and there. 

As they headed out back to the truck, Hailey ran ahead and pushed him against the truck. 

“Woah Hailey, what the hell?” 

“Talk to me. You’re my partner. I need to know you’re good.” 

“I’m fine.” 

“No, you’re not that’s crap. Jay, I’m here, so talk to me. Let me help you with whatever you need.” 

“My friend...Mouse. We were in the rangers together. He used to work here with me for about three years...”

“What happened to him?” Hailey asked quietly. She’d never heard the name mentioned before in her year of working with the intelligence unit. 

“He um...he went back to reenlist in the army.” 

“Okay? That’s good right?” 

“I mean.. yeah but...I got a call today. He’s MIA.” 

That word Hailey didn’t need any help with. “Oh, Jay. I’m so sorry.” They weren’t people in favour of physical contact so she settled in standing next to him on the front of the truck. 

“Thanks. It’s fine though I’m sure I’ll hear back.” Jay said trying to convince himself. Even in their short partnership, Hailey saw right through it. 

“When you do, call me okay?” 

“Why?” Jay asked before he could catch himself. 

Hailey simply turned around and grinned. “Because that’s what partners do” With that she walked back to the truck waiting for her partner to follow suit.


End file.
